New Girl In Town
by Ghoundracer
Summary: Au all human Bella is a trouble maker and a brat. Emmet is a jock who thinks he can get any girl he wants this is where our story begins.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own twilight.**

**Do NOT yell at me for spelling and grammar. I fail at it.**

"Mom!" I cried "I don't want to go to forks. It's boring, stupid, and I'd rather live with Jeff!"

"No, I refuse to let you live with that delinquent. If you want to waste your life on people like him do it when you are 18 or when you can make rational decisions. Then you can come back but until then you have to live with your dad. While you are gone I am going to travel with Phil since he has made the big leagues."

"Thanks mom, I mean you had to choose forks out of all the places you could have picked it was forks. I mean really mom?"

"Fine where would you like to go, Antarctica?"

"No, how about Egypt or Australia or better yet Japan. They probably have amazing food there and you know I have always wanted to go there. Ok I have decided just send me to Japan."

"You are going to forks and that is final young lady."

"Mom that's not fair you asked me where I wanted to go and I picked Japan. Why are you still making me go to forks?"

"No I said where would you go if you could choose. I never said I would send you there."

"Do you hate me or something? I mean do you really hate me? If you send me somewhere then it should be a place I want to go."

"Do you really think I would send you somewhere you would want to go? No, think of it as a punishment. After I found you singing in a club, hanging out in a gang…"

"Mom it's not a gang."

"Sneaking out, going behind my back god knows what else you have done."

"That is why I told you to let me stay with Jeff he is a responsible adult."

"Ha a responsible adult that's funny. He has been to jail three times three! And that makes him a responsible adult?"

"Technically it was only two the second time he went he was framed. He never stabbed that guy. They found the guy who did it and put him in jail. So ya it was only two times."

"Fine he went to jail twice but he still went to jail."

"But what about my baby?"

"Be happy I didn't take your "baby" as you call it also. You can leave that with Jeff since you trust him so much. You are not taking it up there for at least a month. This is supposed to be a punishment."

"Isn't going to Forks punishment enough." I cried.

"No, it should be more be happy you are getting off easy."

"Easy? You call this getting off easy? It's not fair!"

"Isabella Swan you are going to forks and that is final now start packing you leave in a week."

'Great,' I thought 'my life is over I won't have my baby for a week and to top it all off I have to live in forks the wettest, rainiest, greenest place on earth. I think it ties with the rainforest.

**Review **


	2. plane ride

**I still do not own twilight and I still can't spell.**

'I cannot believe she is doing this to me,' I thought.

_Kick, kick, kick_

_ '_O my freaking gowd. If this kid does not stop kicking the back of my seat I am going to be so freaking pissed.'

_Kick, kick, kick_

I turned around and asked the kid, "Can you please stop kicking my chair? I would like to get a few more hours of sleep in before we land."

"No I'm board I want something to entertain me so am going to keep kicking your chair until I'm not." Yelled the little kid.

'That stupid little snot nose brat.'

"Where are your parents?"

The kid pointed to this HUGE guy next to him who I assumed to be this kids father. This man was like a giant. He was a least 7 feet tall but that was not the scary part his mussels were like world's strongest man mussels. And that is not an exaggeration.

I was scared.

'Suck it up Bella you can do this just talk to him nicely. He could be nicer than he looks.'

"Excuse me…. Sir?"

"Wh? What do you want?"

'scary.'

"um can you please ask you son to stop kicking the back of my chair. I would like to rest for the remainder of the flight."

"Billy," the man growled out "Were you kicking this lady's chair?"

"n-no I wa-wasn't," the boy named Billy shuddered.

"Billy," he growled out warningly.

"Yes sir I was."

"There are you happy now?"

"Yes, thank you sir."

'_Please fasten your seat belts and put your seats and tray tables in the upright position. We will be landing in 10 minutes. Thank you for flying fast flight airlines. We hope you had a good flight and we hope to see you again."_

'Great,' I thought 'I hate planes.'

**i don't know if i will continue review!**


	3. help

**I'm so so so so so so sorry. But I need help can you give me the name of a really nice racercar like for street racing and a really nice guitar. That is all I need and I can help update the story much love Ghoundracer. **


	4. first meating

**Hey ya'll sorry I could not update but I just got 4 extremely hard classes this semester and I have my sport every day after school for two hours!(I do crew by the way) and this is my last real weekend before I have regattas nonstop so that's why I am up dating. And I defiantly will not be able to update spring break sorry!!!**

**Don't yell at me for spelling don't know how and cant figure out that beta thing so….. ya I need help.**

**Don't own twilight don't yell at me I only own the plot. **

'Where is he. What the hell he is 20 minutes late. I mean don't get me wrong I love my dad and all its just sometimes…..'

'Im soooo bored when is he going to get here. God damn it! Why the hell are all these people staring at me. Its like they expect me to be all preppy! Or something like that god I cant stand preppy people. There all benches. Yes, I did say benches im trying not to cuss as you can tell it is not working out to well. Anyway back to preppy people i. hate. them. Its like they have an annoy-o-meter in them and if they are not annoying enough they try harder. It makes me want to scream.'

"Bella? Honey is that you?"

"Dad" I yelled as I jumped into his arms people are probably liking at me weird but I bond care. I missed my dad so they can all go jump in a whole! (an inside joke!)

"Wow! You have really changed. I mean you used to be my little girl and now I just, I just can't believe what a young woman you have become."

'Great he is going to cry soon hmm got to get out of here but how…?'

"Hey dad I'm going to go to the bathroom and freshen up ok?"

"ok but hurry up."

"ok dad"

I walked over to the bathroom and stepped in. then I walked up to the mirror and grimaced. My make up was a mess. The only thing good about my look was my hair. My hair is layered and has my natural dark brown on top with blond under it and it had blue tips. They only reason I could pull of this look was because I had thick hair.

I started to fix my make up so I could go back out to my dad. As I walked out of the bathroom I slammed into something hard. At first I thought it was a wall until I realized the "wall" hade its arms around me.

I looked up and there was this guy at least six foot five. I mean he was huge in more ways than one. He was tall and buff. He reminded me of a god until he talked.

"Even the ladies love me even at the air port. Ha-ha just joking. Hey you're a girl right? Well what would you say if I told you if I could re-arrange the alphabet I would put you and I together what would you say?"

"hmm let me think I would put f and u together. How about that?"

"I like I'm Emmet by the way nice to meat-cha." He said as he held out his hand to me.

"Bella, and I don't know if I can say the same."

" Bella I like you hope we can meat again soon see ya." He said as he walked away.

'Weird guy'

**Sorry it took so long and is so short I'm trying love you all! Pleaz review 3**


End file.
